


I Was Born to Tell You I Love You

by gallabich



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallabich/pseuds/gallabich
Summary: Short little series of each year that Tweek remembers about each and every one of their anniversaries. Memories that he'll cherish. Memories that make him realize he's always been in love with Craig Tucker.





	1. Real

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fics from this fandom and others that do really short chapters of the characters together. So I decided to try it out as well. I don't know how far I'll get with this, but I will definitely update very quickly.

    Tweek remembered their first anniversary vividly.

He walked into school, a few girls were glancing and smiling at him. Some even giggled. Another congratulated him even though he had no clue what she meant. The moment he got to his locker, his whole face went red.

The Asian girls drew another yaoi photo of him and Craig, and on top it said ‘Happy Anniversary, Craig and Tweek!’ 

“You got one too?”

Tweek yelped and turned around, seeing Craig behind him. Stoic as ever. Hands in pockets. Tweek licked his lips. Craig smiled at him and took his hand, “Then today should be meaningful.”

They walked all day hand in hand. Craig bought him his lunch. He walked home with him, and the two played video games for the rest of the evening. When it was time for Craig to leave, he kissed Tweek’s cheek, whispering, “Happy anniversary.”

Tweek then realized that his feelings for Craig were real.  


	2. Painted Dragons

      The second anniversary was much different. They were in 6th grade, the first year of middle school. And neither of them had the same classes together. Tweek desperately tried to get his art class and P.E. class switched. Everyone in his P.E. class bullied him. They called him names. It made his anxiety worsen. Craig, Token, and Jimmy were all in the same art class.

“I’m sorry Tweek,” The middle school counselor said, “you can’t just change classes because your friends are in one class.”

“But the kids in gy-“

“You’re in 6th grade, school just started two months ago. Just give it time. Maybe next semester you’ll have some same classes with your buddies.” it made him wish Mr. Mackey transferred to the Middle School.

Instead of going to P.E. that day, Tweek locked himself in the bathroom stall; willing to take the risk of getting ISS. He texted Craig the whole time, who took a picture of his dragon painting. Tweek smiled. Craig would be pretty good at drawing if he practiced enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on true events from my 8th grade year.


	3. Thunder

                Their third anniversary fell on the middle school dance. The two didn’t go to either of the dances from last year, because dances were lame. And that meant they’d have to kiss. And kissing was gross.

 But now they were older, a little wiser, and kissing, was not in fact gross. But still very foreign when it came to the two boys.

Upon getting there, they heard Eric Cartman laugh and scream, “FAGS!” but at this point, neither acknowledged him.

Despite being casual wear, Stan and Wendy were still dressed up. But Stan looked nearly embarrassed. As _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls began to play, the kids with a date started to slow dance, as good as 11-14-year-olds could.

        Craig chewed on the inside of his lip as he took Tweek to the middle of the gym floor. The two awkwardly put their hands around each other. Craig’s around Tweek’s neck, since Tweek was three inches taller than him, and Tweek’s around Craig’s waist.

They looked at each other the whole time, Craig opening his mouth to speak, but then closing it. Tweek made the first move. He kissed Craig quickly, and Craig nearly let out an audible gasp. He looked up at Tweek for a while before smiling, kissing him again.

They only broke apart when they heard a retching sound that echoed all throughout the gym. Stan had puked all over Wendy’s dress. She stood there shocked, boys started to laugh, girls began to scream, Stan ran out of the gym, hand over his face. Wendy and Kyle ran after him. Craig and Tweek looked at each other again and laughed.


	4. Crack

      “I think we should take a break.”

 Tweek couldn’t tell if his voice cracked from puberty or from forcing himself out of an episode.

 It was the last thing he wanted to say to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had treated him so sweetly for the past four years. His boyfriend who he had many many _many_ daydreams of marrying. His boyfriend who was okay with him calling at three in the morning to help him get out of an episode.

Craig was silent for many minutes, “Are you...certain?”

      Tweek closed his eyes as he fought back a sob, nodding, “I can’t-I can’t focus, Craig. Everything is so fucked right now. Everything with the shop and me-“ He looked down at his nails that were bitten bloody. The shop was closed, temporarily, Tweek’s father claims. They got caught putting meth in the coffee and Tweek was going through withdrawals from the drug, “I’m failing classes. I’m so sorry,” he couldn’t stop crying at that point, “I still love you.”

There was silence on the other line. It only made Tweek’s anxiety worsen as he thought of how Craig might react. After what felt like 3 minutes, Craig let out a sigh, “Please do what’s right for you, babe. Just know that I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”

Tweek couldn’t tell if Craig’s voice cracked because of puberty or forcing those words out.


	5. Basement

      Craig and Tweek didn’t speak again until what should have been their 5th anniversary.  

Craig saw Tweek at his locker and took a deep breath before trudging over confidently,

“Hey.” Tweek looked over, and blinked when he realized he had to look up. Craig was now five inches taller than him, “I heard the shop re-opened. Guaranteed no drugs this time. Just pure caffeine.” Tweek giggled and nodded. Craig smiled at him, “We should catch up sometime.”

     At the end of the day, Tweek found himself in Craig’s basement, laying back on the couch, and Craig’s lips locked onto his.


	6. Bloodsucker

The sixth year, Clyde threw a Halloween party at his house. Craig was a vampire, Tweek was a warboy from Mad Max: Fury Road. The two had their first taste of alcohol.

Stan threw up in front of everyone again, but this time was because Kyle kissed him at a game of truth or dare. As Tweek began to lose his balance, Craig took him up into the upstairs bathroom, to rinse off his face. As the skull make-up fell dripped down from Tweek’s face, and the two stared at each other before crashing their lips together.  

Everything after that was a complete blur. Tweek only remembered sitting up on the counter with Craig moving into him, his back hitting the cold mirror, and Craig's realistic fake vampire fangs-that he was too preoccupied to take out-sinking into his neck. 

The next day, Tweek nearly got in trouble with his parents for the countless of hickeys that covered his neck.


	7. Open Mic

        “You remember that song we wrote in 4th grade?”

“Put it Down?”

Tweek smiled and nodded, “We should do something like that again. For Open Mic.” He was snuggled comfortably under Craig’s arm, helping him with his long, tedious book report of  _The Great Gatsby_. Craig hated the book more than anything. Tweek on the other hand, found it rather intriguing, and finished it within a week. 

“About what?”

“Us.”

                It took weeks. But they had finally finished their song and performed it at Open Mic. It was cold that night, but Token, Clyde, and Jimmy all went to support their friends. Tweek began playing the piano slowly, Craig closed his eyes as he sang. His voice wasn’t that good. But he knew that wouldn’t matter once he heard people start cat calling them.

The cheer was loud, Tweek stood up from the bench and held Craig’s hand tightly. Nearly everyone in high school knew about Craig and Tweek after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I imagined it sounds a little like the beautiful piece, River Flows in You by Yiruma. As far as lyrics go, I have no clue.


	8. "That Was a Hoot!"

Tweek topped for the first time on their 8th year. Craig had just turned 18, Tweek’s birthday following shortly after that. Tweek convinced his parents to let him have the Friday night off, and they spent their whole evening in Craig’s basement smoking weed and watching _Rocko’s Modern Life._

After five minutes of making out, Tweek began to giggle, “Hey Craig,” he nipped Craig’s neck and pulled him by the waist, “lemme take a gander at your asshole.”

Craig chuckled as he thought back on this day 8 years ago sitting in the Principal’s office. He was so mad back then. So annoyed that he was labelled gay. Who knew that within only a few months after that happened, he’d find himself falling for his ‘fake’ boyfriend.

Craig had his long legs wrapped around Tweek’s waist and one hand above the couch trying not to fall. Craig moaned louder than ever before when they both released at the same time, Tweek slowed down and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. In a few seconds in their afterglow, they heard Heffer say his famous line. And the two nearly fell out of the couch laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have sex while watching Rocko's Modern Life, kids.


	9. Excoriation

In the beginning of September, they both agreed to take another break. Craig was going to school in Boulder. A full ride scholarship for being the smartest kid in school besides Wendy and Kyle. CU Boulder had a wonderful space program. Something he’s always dreamed of. Tweek stayed home and worked as much as he could at the shop. The very thought of college was too much pressure.

The two were much too co-dependent on each other, so they knew that taking a break to get used to being away from each other would be for the best. But still, as October 28th rolled around, Tweek couldn’t stop the constant panic attacks. It should’ve been their 9th anniversary this year. (Technically 8th, but Craig told him to not count the break).

He wondered if while he and Craig were taking a break, if Craig would find someone else better. Someone more stable. Someone who didn’t scream or pull his hair or pick and scratch at his skin. Things that they’d fight about. Craig deserves someone who was right in the head. Then it would all be over. 

After hyperventilating for almost half an hour, Tweek called Clyde. Clyde was over in less than five minutes, hugging his closest friend tightly and holding his hands away to avoid him picking at the already infected bloody scabs on his forearms.


	10. Stripped and Polished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade. It's absolutely gorgeous and has been one of my top favorite songs for nearly 10 years now. Highly recommend listening to it while reading this chapter

Their 10th anniversary landed on a Tuesday. It was an awkward day of the week, a time where Craig’s classes were getting more intense and he had an 8am astrophysics lecture on Wednesdays. But he wanted to make their anniversary memorable, just like always.

Tweek took a bus to Boulder that afternoon. For some reason he was nervous. They had talked about their relationship when Craig was back for the summer, but took no steps to showing it physically. When he went back to school, the two called each other every night. Craig called him by pet names, and they both said ‘I love you’ every night. But there was no real, ‘yeah. We’re boyfriends again’.

Upon getting there, Tweek met Craig’s roommate. He gave Tweek a boasting smile, “You’re Tweek? I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said. Craig looked down and shoved the guy on the shoulder, blushing. He left very briefly, and Craig ordered them Chinese; Tweek’s first taste of something that wasn’t City Wok.

     Craig’s hand ran from Tweek’s length, to his chest, then just barely grazed over his neck. His other hand entwined in his boyfriend’s. Craig got Tweek to look at him, and Tweek let out a wanton moan that he was holding in; scared that the people next door would hear. The candle-lit room was moving quickly as the wine and marijuana clouded his vision. He stared up at Craig who gave him an amorous kiss. Tweek realized Craig was here to stay, and he wasn't going anywhere. He began to sob silently. 

Craig skipped astrophysics the next morning and Tweek decided to stay until Sunday night, bonding with Craig's roommate when Craig was in class or work. He was kind enough to allow Craig and Tweek to have the room to themselves for the next four days.


	11. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super stoked over all of these kudos already. Thank you guys!

Craig had rented an apartment right after his sophomore year. He had his loans, scholarships, and pell grants helping with his school finances, so when he got a raise to assistant manager at the shop he’s been working at for a year and a half, he convinced his boyfriend to move up with him.

Three months of searching, Tweek got a job at Harbucks. He loved it. The people were understanding of his issues. It was more money, and of course, good benefits. He still promised his parents that he’d come home during the summer and help with the shop; taking a temporary Leave of Absence at his new job.

The apartment was just across the street from campus, and only a five-minute walk to Harbucks. As Tweek finally unpacked his very last box he looked around. As much as he was excited to finally have his own place with his boyfriend, he was scared. He began picking at his cuticles as he stared out the window in the kitchen, waiting for a face to appear.

Craig came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Tweek immediately calmed down. 


	12. Proposal

Clyde threw another Halloween party on their 12th anniversary in his brand new apartment he got with Token and Nichole. It was a Thursday, but since they were busy college students with jobs on the weekends, the end of the school week was the best option.

It was different this time. They were of age, smarter, wiser, and knew that having drunken sex in your best friend's bathroom was gross. But the thought was tempting. After many days and many hours of bickering, Craig and Tweek finally settled on what they would dress up this year:  a pastor and an Imp. Though when asked, Craig would say, "Tweek's an incubus. 'Cause they're sex demons.". Tweek would blush and whine and punch his shoulder.  

In the midst of the party, there was a shriek from Nichole. Token was down on one knee, Nichole’s hands over her mouth and she began to nod quickly. Token stood up and hugged her tightly.

Craig glanced at Tweek, who ran over along with Clyde to give the two a hug. Craig decided it would be best to start making use of his dried-up savings account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially all caught up! I will try to have the next chapter up by tonight/tomorrow. But updates won't be AS frequent now as they have been because of work. God I love retail and holiday season. But I will still try to update at least once a day or every other day! Thank you again for all of the kudos!


	13. Anxiety

Craig drummed his fingers quickly against the table. The phone was hot against his cheek for using it nearly two hours. Tweek was against his shoulder, holding his other hand tightly. Craig couldn’t tell who was shaking, but Tweek has been exceptionally calm for the past few days, so it was most definitely him. He heard the catchy elevator like music get softer and softer, and Craig’s headache worsened as he waited patiently. Then, silence.

The woman came back online, “Okay Mr. Tucker. The earliest you can start is August. Is that alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s okay.” He looked at Tweek, nearly tearing up.

"Alright! You start August 16th. When the date comes sooner I’ll be giving you another call to direct you everwhere to meet the team. Welcome to NASA’s Glenn Research Center.”

“Thank…Thank you.” He got off the phone and looked at Tweek, hugging him tightly, “We have until August. You think you’ll be okay?” he asked calmly against his shoulder.

Tweek slid his hand up inside Craig’s hat, petting his hair. Craig was still trembling, “I’ll be fine.” He didn’t know if that was the truth. But for once, he wanted to do something for Craig.


	14. Homesick

 

      Moving to Cleveland was hard on Tweek. He often had nightmares about something terrifying back home. He would wake up in a sweat and cling on to Craig, unable to sleep the rest of the night. He transferred over to Harbucks at Hopkins airport, but only worked part time. Usually when he made his way back home, he’d get back in the habit of picking at his skin and it took a lot for him to not turn around and take the metro to NASA to see what Craig. To make sure he was safe, and maybe even beg to go back to Colorado.

On their 14th year, Craig surprised Tweek by taking him to the SouthPark mall. When they were house hunting back in June, they found a street called South Park, and the two joked about getting a house there. Later, from his talkative coworkers, Craig found out it was a huge place in Cleveland. And there was even a _fucking mall_ called SouthPark.

It was a much better mall than South Park’s small shitty one. They had three stories, a foodcourt with authentic Italian food, and a movie theatre where you could reserve your own _reclining_ chairs. They got ice cream from Mitchell’s, Tweek had raspberry and Craig had Cotton Candy. Right on the exit there was a sign that said, “We hope you had fun at SouthPark!” Craig and Tweek had a good laugh of that.

When they got home, the two got a call from Token, Jimmy, and Clyde, screaming out happy anniversary and telling them they were celebrating by going to Dave and Buster’s. Craig scoffed and said it was irrelevant since he and Tweek weren’t there. Tweek just thanked them. After an hour of talking, they got under the bed and started watcing re-runs of Red Racer. They stopped paying attention after only 7 minutes. A world record for Craig when it came to Red Racer. 

Tweek had a warm feeling that night. The same warm feeling he got when Craig first kissed his cheek, when they first kissed at the middle school dance, when they got back together freshman year, then again on their 10th year. He realized that any time he was with Craig, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT SouthPark Mall is totally a real place in Cleveland. Look it up. I went there this past March when I visited my best friend. I couldn't stop laughing at the sign on the exit.


	15. Bells

        Nichole and Token’s wedding happened later than planned: October 14th to be exact. Craig took a few weeks off so they could relax and spend time with their family after the wedding. Tweek picked up a couple of shifts at his parent’s shop, to show them that he still cared. Everyone had showed up for the wedding. Cartman was escorted out before the reception. It was right at Stark’s pond, the only place in South Park that could be called beautiful.

        On their anniversary, just two days before they had to leave, they walked around Stark’s Pond, reminiscing about old times. Tweek wandered off to find the tree that he and Craig carved their initials in years ago. Just as predicted, time had faded it out and they could hardly see it. 

“We should re-carve it.” Craig said behind him. He dug through his hoodie and pulled out a pocket knife, handing it to Tweek, “carve a heart. You can draw better than I can.”

Tweek scoffed as he took the heart, muttering that it was only because he practiced drawing more than Craig does. He made sure he made the heart perfect. It was hard to trace around the old one since it was so faded out, but he still made sure it was as good as he could get, “Okay. Do you want to put your initial first?” Tweek asked, and turned around, nearly gasping at Craig. He was on one knee, “Craig- _Jesus_ , what the fuck are you doing?!”

“Uh-what’s it look like,” he was red in the face, “uh, shit I totally had this badass speech but like, I can’t remember it.” He fumbled around with his pocket again, pulling out a navy blue box, “So uh-y’know, we’ve been together for like, Jesus Tweek, 15 years. I know a lot of people say it’s highly unlikely to stay together with someone you’ve been since you were 10 but, we live in the same house for Christ Sake. I really really, think it’s impossible for us to ever actually break up for real. I just….I love you a lot. Like, a lot, and I probably sound stupid but…marry me?”

“Get out of the mud you idiot, you’re gonna ruin your jeans,” Tweek felt himself tearing up again. Craig got up, face still red, his hands shaking as he held the box. Tweek reached over and opened it. It was a simple ring. But no doubt expensive. He took it out, and put it on, and looked up at Craig, “Of course I’ll marry you, like you had to ask anyways.”

Craig chuckled and hugged him, picking him up. He kissed him over and over, with Tweek’s legs wrapped around his waist and back against the tree with the carved heart.


	16. Paralysis

“What did you see?”

It was almost midnight, their whole day was wonderful and filled with nothing but love from both of  their coworkers congratulating them on their one year engagement and their 16th anniversary. A few had even come over with a cake and presents. And of course, they made sure to call up Clyde and Token like every night. 

But good things always come to an end.

Tweek thought he was asleep the whole time. And when he heard the door creak and expecting it to be Craig getting up to pee, his gut nearly sank as he found out his prediction was wrong.

The shadowed figure had crept up to them as close as he could. Tweek couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak.

Eventually, he thrashed his body around and screamed loud enough for Craig to wake up and calm him down. His fiancé rubbed little circles in his back as Tweek cried it out.

“Just. Please don’t ever let go.” Tweek muffled in Craig’s chest. Craig kissed the top of his head to let him know he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a few days. Work has been really stressing me so updates may be slower than I was anticipating for a while. If you want to ask any questions or know the progress of the updates follow my SP tumblr! it's stangroundd


	17. Secluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****This chapter takes place just 6 months after the last chapter. It's becoming a little difficult to only do it 'once a year' since their relationship is progressing a lot more and they're getting much older/married. 
> 
> anyways I love this chapter. I was listening to Marry Me by Train the whole time. Absolutely wholesome.

Their wedding took place in Boulder.  It was at Chautaqua Park on April 28th.  A few of Craig’s co-workers flew in to see it, and Tweek’s friends from work who were able to scrape some money up to be there went as well. Clyde, Token, Nichole, and Jimmy were all there. Clyde was nearly in tears.

Tweek wore a white tux with a green tie and walked down the aisle with his mother. His hair was combed back and clean and nearly touched his shoulders. Craig wore black and a blue and black striped tie. It was the first time Tweek had ever seen Craig cry. He had to constantly wipe his eyes as he said his vows, voice shaking as he tried to hold the sob in. Tweek thought of the night they took a break back in 8th grade. 12 and a half years ago. 

They both got drunk at the reception, Tweek only remembers the speeches given and the way Craig was moaning in his ear by the end of the night. They stayed at one of the cabins there for an additional week before going home, completely secluded. No noisy neighbors to run down the apartment halls, no worrying that they’re being too loud.

Tweek thought of how nice it would be to own their own house. 


	18. Zeus & Hera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely tries to show off my knowledge of space

Craig’s favorite planet has always been Jupiter.

He loved the size, the red spots, the different storms lasting for years, some disappearing then reappearing, some forming into one another. But only one red spot has been always constant.

So it was no surpise when he woke up from a drunken Halloween night to find a sharp pain on the outside of his right ankle; a tattoo of Jupiter.

Tweek’s favorite planet was Venus. Because it was so much like Earth yet so different.

So Tweek was upset and curious as he saw that he did not get Venus tattooed on his left ankle.  It wasn’t even a planet. It was some weird satellite that he didn’t recognize. 

Craig observed it when putting the ointment on Tweek.  Control in the middle and three power sources.  He smiled up at him.

“It’s Juno. Jupiter’s satellite.”

Maybe having a satellite tattoo wasn’t as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this after seeing a matching tattoo of a planet and a rocket ship on pinterest lmao


	19. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as I was waiting for my car to warm up before work. If there's any flaws I apologize. I'll edit it later tonight.

Their whole apartment's heating system broke in the middle of January.

It wasn't that bad during the day. Both of them were at work and when they did get off, it was easy to move around or even just go out of the house. 

The nights, however, were nearly unbearable. No heat has never been a problem, so they only had a tiny little heat spacer. Tweek was wrapped up in at least six blankets, wearing a hoodie and a thermal under it. He was still trembling as he waited for Craig to get out of the shower. 

Craig came in, sweatpants but no shirt on. Tweek thought he was insane. He crawled under all of the covers with his husband, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Tweek turned around and nuzzled his face in his chest.

Suddenly, it felt warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also based on a true story when I went up to Cleveland in the dead of winter and my best friend's place had no heat. It is not fun sleeping in 10 degree weather, let me tell you.


	20. Cough Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm snowed in for a few days so there's really no excuse for me not to write, except I'm procrastinating.
> 
> I've been sick for like five days so here's a cliche sick chapter. In which I relate to Craig in all ways in this chapter.

As a kid, sickness for Tweek was just a minor incident. His parents taught him quickly to suck it up because they still had a business to run, and neither them nor Tweek could afford to have a day off. 'Just take a dayquil, son' his father would say. He still hates the citrusy bitterness taste of the stuff, but always felt a little better as it hit the back of his throat. 

Sickness for Craig, however, meant he was dying. At least that's how his parents acted like. They'd completely pamper him. Have him curled up on the couch or his bed, whatever he chose, as his mother took the days off work to cook him chicken soup and practically spoon feed him. Sometimes, even if he was feeling fine, she'd let him skip at least one more day of school, to get him 'used to everything'. 

Tweek fell sick on their first wedding anniversary. He argued with Craig that he could still work. He could easily pull through a measly five hour shift running a 100 degree fever. For the first time ever, Craig nearly yelled at him, explaining that working at any type of food place when sick was extremely unsanitary. His speech went on for almost five minutes. Tweek muttered how he sounded like Kyle Broflovski, but called out anyways.  

Craig had him lay down on the bed, and brought him robitussin, the taste was still bitter. But much better than dayquil. It seemed to work better, too. 

Tweek curled up and put on Scream, the only horror movie he could withstand. He fell asleep before Casey was killed, and Craig quietly woke him up when the killer was revealed, with a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup. He finished quickly, and curled up against his husband. 

"You didn't have to take today off," Tweek muttered as they began to watch The Princess Bride. 

Craig shrugged and wrapped his arm around Tweek, who leaned closely against his chest, "You'd probably do the same for me." 

Tweek smiled, "Don't be so sure." 

Craig scowled but kissed him anyways. 


	21. Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by their fight in Put it Down and the song Flagpole Sitta (which everyone fucking uses for Tweek but hey I'm fine with that)

     Tweek heard on the news that there was a shooting at Tower City’s Harbucks. Two employees were shot. It was nearly everywhere, including national news. Tweek did nothing but fret over it for three days straight. Craig had to constantly walk over eggshells to help Tweek. Trying to say he was mad over a break up. He was fucked in the head. He was trying to scare everyone since it was Friday the 13th; October at that. But everything went through Tweek's head. 

And for the first time, Craig was getting aggravated. 

Exactly a week after the incident, they were laying in bed. Craig of course was trying to get Tweek’s mind off of the whole situation. Trying to remind him that their 18th anniversary was next week. He kissed his neck and down to his stomach, but then there was a loud thud,no doubt the inconsiderate neighbors above them. Tweek shrieked and jumped up, “What was that?!”

“The neighbors. Lay back down,” Craig kissed at his shoulder, trying to push Tweek back, but Tweek pushed him off and stood up.

“That coulda been him! He’s after me! He knows I work at Harbucks!!” he stood up and looked out the window.

Craig had enough, “Tweek, the dude is in jail. His hearing is in two more weeks. You’re lucky the cops got him before he shot himself.”

“That at least would have been better! He’s gonna come after me!”

Craig clenched his fists and spat out before he could even think, “No he’s not!” Tweek stopped shaking and looked over at him, “He’s locked up, Tweek! He’s not going to attack you just for being a Harbucks employee! Stop fucking overreacting!”

He left the room. Slept on the couch. Feeling guilty all night.


	22. Safe to Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update I'm still snowed in the house and have literally nothing to do but write. This obviously takes place right after the previous chapter.

Craig stayed on the couch for the next week, scared to say anything. Tweek made no attempt at talking to him either. He used to make a huge pot of coffee every morning. Now he was using his K-cups. There were no goodbye ‘I love yous‘ , no welcoming kisses the minute he came home. Not even any missed calls that Craig would see on his break. It was as if Craig was a ghost.

He decided to end it when he heard Tweek crying at almost midnight, the day before their 18th anniversary.

Instead of creeping away from their bedroom door and crying into the couch, Craig opened the door and crept quietly into the room, and crawled into bed. Tweek slightly jumped, but the minute he saw it was Craig, he wrapped his arms around him.  

“I know you’re scared,” Craig whispered. His mind went back to the North Korea incident, “If you need to take a few days off work, it’s okay.”

Tweek nodded against him and sniffed. He was shaking profusely. Craig rubbed his back and kissed him. They had sex for the first time in almost two weeks. Tweek wouldn’t stop sobbing that he was sorry. So sorry. Sorry for being who he was.

Afterwards, Craig reassured him it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t the one to be sorry.

Tweek never had to be sorry. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making a playlist for this fic because there's way too many songs referenced in this story.


	23. Ambition

     Tweek was instantly regretting deciding to move in the middle of July. They were both sweating. Their arms hurt. Their legs hurt from going up and down the stairs. Craig seemed fine though. Even though he had taken his shirt off two hours after starting and Tweek watched the beads of sweat roll down his back for the next 7 hours. Maybe 9? He lost count.

Craig had always been the type of person to finish what he started. He told Tweek ever since they decided to get the house that they would unpack the moment they got there. No excuses. But after those 12 dreadful hours of being in the sun, hottest day in Cleveland on record, and another hour setting up the T.V., Craig was sitting on their love seat, eyes glued to reruns of Red Racer. 

Tweek sat next to him, handing him a bottle of water, complaining that they both needed a shower. Then he looked at all of the countless boxes, “So, what box should we start off with?”

At these words, Craig groaned and leaned his head against Tweek’s shoulder, “We can do that tomorrow morning.” Tweek smiled triumphantly and ran a hand through Craig’s hair in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, working on a few other stories that'll be up here eventually. Sometime. Maybe.


	24. Pretty n' Pink

They were settled on the couch like every Friday night. Popcorn settled on the coffee table that was half eaten, the movie playing long ignored. Instead, Craig was more fixated on the figure sitting on his lap. At some point they became naked. At some point, Craig ran upstairs to grab the lube, ignoring John Cryer’s introduction with the stupid glasses and the hat that Tweek joked Craig for wearing a similar one on their prom night.

Minutes later, somehow, Tweek was on top of him, rolling his hips slowly against Craig’s, gripping the baby hairs on his neck. Craig kept his eyes on him, taking in how the faint blue glow from the movie bounced off of Tweek’s figure, and how he looked with his mouth halfway open, and his wanton noises without needing to worry about being quiet. Nights like these would never leave his mind.

They didn’t finish until the credits rolled. Tweek was short of breath and sticky, Craig ventured out into the kitchen with his pants still undone and cleaned him off with a damp towel. Tweek curled up on the couch under the blankets.

 Neither of them cared for Molly Ringwald movies, anyway.


	25. You're Getting Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APPARENTLY IT WAS CRAIG'S BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY???? HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG!!!!

Craig was dreading his 29th birthday like the way Stan had done every single year of high school and middle school. 

Usually he was fond of his birthdays. It meant a lot of food, back in South Park his mom making him a big breakfast then a cake for later, now it was Tweek's cupcakes, or croissants, or whatever he felt like making that year. But this year was a grave reminder that Craig was closer to being 30 years old than he was to 20. This year he looked at himself in the mirror and asked himself, where did those little grey hairs on the side of his head come from? He glanced at his teeth, wishing for once they were back to being crooked, or even having braces, his clear stubble skin was even a reminder that he wouldn't stay looking young forever. 

During work his coworkers had given him small presents, and the older ones talked about what they were doing when they were 29. 

"I found out I was pregnant on my 29th birthday with my oldest son." one of his coworkers chirped. 

The rest of the day, Craig had thought of this statement. Tweek was an only child and never knew how to act around younger kids, because he never got to have that experience. Usually he grew impatient when he was around them. Craig, however, babysat Tricia often, and because of this he was very tolerable to children. Tweek would never want one. Not with his anxiety issues and only-child mindset. 

Craig went home, the scent of fried donuts filling the air. He made his way in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist, who hardly ever jumped now since they've been settled in their new house for 6 months. Tweek smiled and turned around, placing a hand on Craig's chest and grabbed a donut, "Happy birthday. I hope you like them." 

Craig took a bite of the donut from Tweek's hand. It was probably one of the best things he's baked. He kissed him, forgetting the question he was planning to ask for over 5 hours now.


	26. Cupid Hit Me With Precision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating in forever! I've been working crazy hours at my job and had to house-sit for my mom's bf. Hopefully I'll be able to start updating frequently again! 
> 
> Enjoy this valentine's day chapter! It's actually pretty lengthy, and was inspired by true events from high school and See You Again by Tyler the Creator 
> 
> (this also takes place a couple weeks after the last chapter, if anyone is curious)

As funny as it seemed, Craig took Valentine's Day almost as serious as people took Christmas. 

Even though it was cute, there were times where Tweek found it exhausting.  He found himself missing the few years where Craig had worked retail and actually complained about this overdone, unofficial, and unnecessary holiday. But once they moved, he went straight back to drowning Tweek in loads of affection, flowers, store bought pastries, and giant cards that were almost too big to fit through the door on the 14th of February; Tweek felt a rush of relief when he saw that he was off on the 14th when Craig had to work. 

Unfortunately, that relief soon turned into guilt when Craig approached him (almost nervously) that morning, "Honey, don't be mad but. I'm gonna have to work overtime tonight." he had looked completely perturbed, and Tweek almost wanted to throw up with the amount of guilt he felt. 

"Craig, it's okay," he finished putting the perfect amount of creamer in Craig's thermos, "it's just another day," he handed Craig the thermos with slightly shaky hands.  

"It's still important." Craig's voice was hardly a whisper as he kissed Tweek's temple, "won't be home till 9 at the latest. I'm sorry again." he left, not saying much afterwards, and for a solid three minutes, Tweek stood at the door before coming up with an epiphany.  

He decided to do some shopping. 

 

Tweek doesn't remember the last time he tried to make homemade icing, but he was quickly reminded why he didn't do it as much as he used to. Hours of getting all the ingredients together, baking, and trying to be precise as possible, the whole kitchen was filled with homemade cupcakes. The icing on top was sculpted to look like hearts, many red, purple, and pinks, some were blue and yellow (Craig's two favorite colors). He sat down on the couch and looked at the time, only 5:15. So much for not working on his day off.  Despite being covered in flower and icing, he lay down, closing his eyes. 

The door opened, and Tweek jumped up and looked at Craig, who was looking past him into the kitchen, "Shit! I fell asleep! Hold on!" he stumbled over the coffee table running into the kitchen, Craig slowly following him with a bottle of wine and a stoic look as he stared at the mess of the kitchen, "I-fuck-I meant to clean after I was done! I'm sorry but uh-here," he held out one particular cupcake, a blue heart with yellow letterings. It was both of their anniversaries. 

Craig stared at it before looking at Tweek. His face was still stoic and he said nothing, something Tweek hated, "This is," he took the cupcake, placing the bottle of chardonnay down on the counter, "it's...I'm afraid to eat it." 

"I didn't poison it! Christ Craig! I'm not that fucking Crazy." 

Craig began to laugh, wiping off some icing that was above Tweek's upper lip, "I meant because they're so beautiful. Did this take you all day?" He took a bite of the cupcake. 

"I mean, not technically, but, I went to Target 10 minutes after you left, y'know to beat all the last minute shoppers, then I came here and tried to clean up the kitchen as much as I could first, then I worked on the icing which is such a pai-" 

Craig stopped his fast rambling by giving him a fervent kiss. It tasted overwhelmingly like the thick icing, and Tweek wanted to open the chardonnay at that moment, "I love it. I love that you did this. You didn't have to, though." 

Tweek brought a hand up to Craig's chest, kissing him again. Maybe a third time, "You always do something big for me. I wanted to return the favor." 

Craig finished the cupcake and gave Tweek another kiss, one that had enough passion to linger onto Tweek's lips for weeks, "I love you." 

Tweek whispered the same in return as Craig began to kiss at his neck.


	27. 7 and 8

     On their third wedding anniversary, Craig came home in a sour mood, probably from requesting the day off months in advanced and only getting denied-twice. They had dinner in the living room and he spoke hardly at all.  His eyes were glued to the TV at the show Conspiracy. He only muttered when Tweek asked if he was done with dinner. After the episode of the English Monarchy helping out the Nazis, Tweek took the controller out of Craig’s lap and stood up, “I got you a present.”

“Honey, I told you not t-“

“Shut up,” Tweek grabbed his hand and tugged on it, “just come with me.” Craig let out a small sigh and stood up, and the latter dragged him into the closed off den, almost too excitedly.

At first, Craig was silent. He stared at the cage in awe, obviously impressed with how Tweek remembered so well how to build one this big. It nearly took up the whole room and had plenty of areas to hide, ramps to climb, and other places to explore. He knelt down, staring at one who was slowly coming out of her hiding place; she was a beautiful mixture of black and orange. The other looked a lot like all of the other Stripes, but with more hair on top. She was whooping loudly as Tweek fed her a carrot.

“You….really got me them?”

Tweek snorted, “Yeah, dude. Why wouldn’t I? You haven’t shut up about it since Stripe #6 passed. We weren't even in Cleveland, then.” The striped pig began to sniff at Tweek’s hand, looking for more food, making Tweek giggle.

“They’re....fucking _adorable_.” Craig smiled big, making Tweek beam over at him.

“So, what’re you gonna name them?”

Craig looked at both of them for a moment, “Well, that one, Stripe #7. Obviously. And this one-”

“Dude, please don’t name them both Stripe. I’ll lose my mind” Tweek didn’t like how quickly he was saying it.

“And _this_ one is,” He nudged at her fur just a little bit, “Brindle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized a few days ago while driving home that Craig doesn't have guinea pigs. I needed to change that.


	28. There's a Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to 2 updates within 20 minutes It just happened unexpectedly. I tried not to fall asleep hile writing this so I apologize for any mistakes.

                Living in a city meant Craig didn’t need a car. But he bought one anyways. A red 2016 z06 Corvette. With the customized license plate REDRACR. It costed a lot, but not nearly enough to hurt their bank account. Considering he made plenty of money at NASA.

Craig took a week off of work in the middle of July, and told Tweek to do the same. He woke Tweek up at 4 in the morning his first day of the vacation. They got in the car and started driving. It wasn’t until their first rest stop (piss stop, as Craig called it) in Indiana did Tweek realize they were driving to South Park.

They only stopped every few hours, to pee and get food. Tweek finally made Craig rest in the middle of Nebraska, in the middle of the night, where they pulled over on an empty road, in the middle of a corn field.

The two lay on top of the hood of the car and Tweek snuggled up to Craig’s chest, “What made you decide to do this?”

“Just wanted to drive her around,” Craig ran his hand through Tweek’s hair, “thought the best way was to drive back home. We haven’t been there in a while.” Craig adjusted his arm and pointed up to the sky, “You see andromeda?”

Tweek looked up and tried to find Pegasus, the square of the sky. Once he found it, he nodded, even though he could actually never find andromeda. Craig must have caught on, because he took Tweek’s hand, and guided it over from the top left corner of Pegasus, down to the strange triangular shape the bright stars were making, “She was trapped. Perseus flew in on Pegasus to rescue her.”

“Oh yeah.” Tweek yawned and curled up against Craig, who told him more about the story. About Cassiopeia, and Cepheus, which got him rambling about Hercules as well, even though he loved it, Tweek found himself falling asleep. He was never good at sleeping in a car. He was always terrified they’d get in a wreck.

 But with Craig, dying by his side would be heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I referenced another song in this story!!! Gotta love The Smiths.  
> a playlist is being made, hopefully I'll finish it at some point.


	29. Switched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sad stuff because it's been too happy lately

      “And….they’re calling mom Queenie because she’s the only one who can convince her to take the morphine. Y’know how she is. Drugs aren’t. Aren’t her thing.” Craig was rambling with his voice shaking. Tweek listened silently as he tried to get his thoughts together as to what to say. Craig has always been close to his grandmother. Their parents would drive up to Boulder twice a month growing up, many times Tweek would tag along. When Craig was in college, he’d visit his grandmother once a week practically. They had a strong relationship, something Tweek was almost jealous of.

There was no surprise after talking to his mother for nearly two hours on the phone about Gramma Tucker’s (that’s what Tweek has been calling her for years now, even though Tucker wasn’t even her last name) deteriating health, Craig would begin to break down. Tweek just wished he would fucking cry for once, “How long do they think she has left?” Tweek asked, fiddling with his thumbs. He only vaguely remembers when his grandfather was in hospice. He was only 4 when it happened. And he didn't last longer than a month.

Craig shrugged, “They’re giving her two weeks, but, you know how stubborn she is.” He thumbed his phone slightly, and Tweek knew he was comtemplating getting a plane ticket, taking a leave of absence from work, and flying to South Park (they moved her into Craig’s old room) to stay with her for the rest of the time she had. He put his phone down and quickly knelt down to bring Tweek into a bone crushing hug, “I’m scared.” He was shaking. Tweek knew he was holding in a sob.

Tweek hugged him back, hiding his face into his shoulder and rubbing his back, “It’s alright,” he whispered, nearly tearing up. He wasn’t good at reassurance. That was always Craig’s job. But for the next several weeks, or even months, he’d have to try.

He looked out the window at the small flurries of snow coming down and kissed Craig's temple, "I'm here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost my grandmother's death anniversary (????) so I'm gonna be suffering for the next few weeks. Y'all are gonna suffer with me.


	30. Reminiscent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (don't worry I'm going to ease into the sadness very very slowly)

      Upon cleaning out the room for Grandma Tucker, Craig’s mother had shipped him a huge box of old stuff that used to be in his room that was Tweek-related. Some of them were old T-shirts, socks, and pants that Tweek had left at his house and either lost or forgot about in those 10 years. He nearly sobbed when he saw some of them.

The majority of the stuff, however, were old pictures and notes and holiday cards. Tweek admired the dragon that Craig had painted way back in 6th grade, remembering how he felt so trapped until Craig sent him that photo. There was a poem he wrote to him in 9th grade, just two months after they got back together. The teacher forced him to read it aloud in front of the class, but nearly everyone began clapping, and even some coos and ‘awws’ from the girls.

Their prom picture was visible, the professional one when they first walked in and the one where they were in the photo booth. Tweek had a Darth Vader mask on and Craig had a trickster hat. He was trying to kiss Tweek through the mask. The other ones were both of them, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy squeezed in the booth. All with stupid wigs, masks, and props on. Stan had skillfully spiked the punch and nearly half of everyone was either tipsy or drunk. It made Craig chuckle out loud.  

They reached an old picture. One that Clyde took of them in the hospital. They were both in separate hospital beds, beaten bloody with black eyes and casts. The back it was labelled in Craig’s 10 year old hand writing, ‘our first fight <3 3rd grade. Shop class’. Tweek scoffed as he shook his head, never knowing that Craig wrote that.

“Who even won that fight?” he asked, leaning against Craig as he read some postcard that Craig sent him when he went studying abroad. Tweek has no idea how it ended up back at Craig’s house.

“I did, duh.”

“Oh?” Tweek smirked, “I don’t know, man. I kicked a lot of ass kickboxing.”

“Yeah, I was your first kickboxing challenger. I totally fucking nailed you at sumo. Considering how small you were. Are.”

“Yeah right. Look,” he pointed to the picture “you couldn’t even open your fucking eye. I won.”

“Then I want a rematch.” He quickly moved his body around and pinned Tweek to the floor, holding onto his wrists.

Tweek smirked and brought a knee up to Craig’s chest and pushed him back, straddling his waist, “You're on.”

They’d probably never find out who really won that fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I never did a prom chapter, I was thinking about making a one-shot story that's about 5-10K words long of how their prom went. It'll come up eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> SO I have a good reference of Tweek and Craig (and others at prom) in the photo booth. This was my friends and I at our prom 150 years ago right [Here](http://skeletxr.tumblr.com/post/171359425431/found-my-old-prom-pics-that-was-a-night-to%20)


	31. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally my fucking dream last night so my bizarre work dreams have shifted to Tweek working dreams (i don't even work at Starbucks wtff). 
> 
> Also i woke up 2 hours early so here's an early morning chapter, based on my dream

          The new girl who began working at Harbucks reminded Tweek entirely too much of himself. She was nervous, anxious, spoke in a soft voice, and he could tell that the other people trying to train her were getting frustrated with her. She messed up someone’s order, giving them regular milk instead of coconut. She squeaked out an ‘I’m sorry’ before running in the walk-in. One worker rolled her eyes when she was out of eyeshot, apologizing to the woman and remaking the drink. Tweek went in the back, seeing the girl sobbing in one of the corners,

“I’m not fit for this job. It’s too much. I’m messing everything up.”

Tweek rocked back on his heals slightly, then went up to her, “You’re fit for this job. I promise you. You just need to get into the groove of things, dude.”

“No. No you don’t understand. I have horrible anxiety and-“

Tweek held out his arm, rolling up his sleeves. Scars of what used to be scabs that he’d pick and never healed right. There were band-aids covering new scabs and bitemarks, some infected scabs that were trying to heal were visible, “Me too, man. I have it bad. I’ve been working with this company for years.”

“How do you do it?” she wiped her eyes, still examining his arms and hands, where his cuticles were scabbing over (which was exceedingly worse in the wintertime).

“I have someone. I think about him a lot.” He gave her a small smile, “I know that it’s just another day and after this, I get to come home to him.”

         The girl seemed to be taking in what Tweek had said, and after a few moments, she smiled at him and wiped her eyes. Tweek made sure to be her trainer for the rest of the night. As time went on, she got a little better, and a few words of encouragement from customers and other co-workers. At the end of her shift, a guy came in smiling at her, which she gave a glowing smile back. Tweek could see her instantly calm down at the sight of him. That was her Craig.


	32. Stubborn

        For Christmas, they flew back home. Craig would have driven, but his parents convinced him otherwise, something about traffic going to be backed up.

Even though he was offered by the Tweaks to stay at his house since his grandmother was in his room, Craig stayed in his own room. Sleeping on an air mattress that Mrs. Tucker was sleeping on for the past month and a half. Apparently Grandma Tucker was afraid being in the room alone, something might happen to her oxygen tank. 

"Look at all these drugs that they're giving me, Craig dear," Grandma Tucker gave him a list of different medicines that her nurses gave to Thomas, "why on earth do I need that much morphine?" 

Craig smiled at her and put a hand on her thigh, "To make sure you're not in pain. Mom told you that." 

Tweek took the paper gently from the hand and started reading it himself; he smiled as well. The stuff they were giving her wasn't going to harm her in any way, and the doses weren't heavy enough to do too much damage. 

Christmas Eve night, they opened presents and ate dinner in Grandma Tucker's bedroom, Tricia painted Gran's toenails ruby red, remembering that she wanted Laura to name her Ruby, and Tweek convinced Craig to sleep with him that night. He hesitated for a while, but his grandmother planted a kiss on his cheek, something he used to be deathly embarrassed about when he was a kid. 

"Don't keep him waiting. What have I told you about keeping women waiting," she looked at Tweek and let out a breathy laugh, "sorry, men, for this matter. I promise you I'll be here in the morning." 

Tricia giggled at the thought of Tweek being womanly, she stood up and hugged Craig, telling him that she'd watch over Gran that night. 

Craig cried on their way back to Cleveland. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a few sad chapters in between cute fluffy ones. March is a really hard month for me, and I find the best way is to put it in writing. 
> 
> Also it shows that nothing can be happy ALL the time, especially if I'm writing their lives. 
> 
> So, sorry not sorry.


	33. Comfort

        Tweek first read _Freak the Mighty_ during his hospitalization in 8th grade. His therapist recommended it, because of Max and Freak's codependency towards each other. He identified with Freak at the time because of his dependency on Max. How he was small and needed Max to feel big. 

The second time he read it was their second break, and he identified with Max more. Because of the way he pushed people away but needed Freak to feel smart.  

He and Craig went back to South Park during March, since Grandma Tucker's conditions were worsening. Tweek read Freak the Mighty to Craig on one particular night where they couldn't sleep; and when they got to the ending, Tweek cried for the first time at Kevin's death.  

Craig must have caught on. He pulled Tweek into his lap and kissed his face, shoulders, and neck while rubbing his back.  

Tweek still related to Max the most. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freak the Mighty is definitely my #1 comfort book. I read the whole thing in like 3 hours back in 8th grade and nobody knows what it is. It's bittersweet and will tear your heart apart. (10/10 recommend)


	34. Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: character death (no main characters but it might be hard to read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single thing that happened in this chapter happened in real life. This was difficult to write but I'm glad I got it out of my system.

"Grandpa came in the house. Looked at her. And said, we gotta go, Darlin'. Hurry up," Tweek rubbed Craig's back as he explained his dream that morning, "she was functional. She was able to walk woth no problem. And she packed her things. Picked up Stripe #1, the first one she gave me. Kissed me. And left with Grandpa." 

Grandpa Tucker died 2 years ago on the Fall Equinox. It was unexpected and Craig had beat himself up for 3 weeks for not being home.

Today was the first day of Spring and Grandma's health was deteriorating significantly. Her subconscious was gone. But she was still holding on. Tricia continued to paint her nails ruby red. Tweek played her old piano that she wanted him to have.

Craig's aunt came in town and they played her music that she always loved. Jeff Buckley's voice had never been so soothing. 

Tweek kissed Craig as he got out of his childhood bed, "Maybe it's a sign. She's ready, dude." 

"I know," he kept his head down, "look...I told Clyde I'd spend time with him today. I'll be over around 3. I just. I need some ti-" 

"Craig, please," Tweek kissed him again, "I told you to go. I'll be there all day." 

He gave him a reassuring kiss and got ready to go to the Tucker's residence. 

 

It happened while Tweek was in the room with the nurse, Marion. Marion was a kind woman, but even agreed that Gran was too stubborn. As she changed out the bedsheets, Marion kissed Gran's forehead, "You know you can let go now." 

Her grip on Tweek's hand tightened. And it was over. 2:47 PM 

an hour later Craig walked in the door, but Tweek stopped him before he went upstairs. He took it well. The whole family came to say prayers and schedule the memorial service.  

 

When they went back to the Tweaks' that night, Craig played Jeff Buckley on repeat and cried himself to sleep in Tweek's arms. 

Tweek hoped to God he'd never see Craig cry that hard again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my great grandma. Who died 3 years ago today. She loved reading my writing. No matter what it was. 
> 
> if you're wondering why it was Tweek in the room instead of Craig, my grandma passed away when none of her blood relatives were in the room, just my aunt (not blood related) and the nurse. And it happened the moment my mother stepped out of the room. We assumed it was because she didn't want any of the ones she raised, to see her pass like that.That's why it was Tweek and not Craig.


	35. Youthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure these boys got their kinks

The older and more domesticated they became, the less marks were made in visible areas. 

Back in high school, they blamed it on their hormones. Craig could never detach from Tweek's neck, and Tweek's nails would claw so hard in the back of Craig's back and neck it would break skin.They secretly loved seeing each other in the hallways, in between classes with marred necks. They almost found it triumphant when Clyde or Token or even Tweek's customers would point it out.  

But since there was no strange guilt, nobody to show it off to since they were adults, there was no point in latching their teeth and nails to one another. Tweek missed it. And he could tell Craig did too. 

So during their fourth anniversary, out on the road in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere-but-cornfields, Ohio, with the windows fogged completely and Tweek laying down uncomfortably in the backseat, he didn't hesitate to grip Craig's hair as tight as he could. Craig's head shot straight up as he looked at Tweek with lust filled eyes, "Don't you dare be fucking gentle, _honey_." 

Mocking Craig always helped. 

They drove back home at almost 5 in the morning, glossy eyed and dazed in the afterglow. Their weekend was basically the same as that night, but more comfortable in their own home, and much more loud. 

 

When Sunday rolled around, Tweek finally looked in the mirror and gasped in horror, " _Christ_ Craig! Hickeys are fine but, it looks like you strangled me." he rubbed his bruised neck. Nearly every inch was blotched in purple. 

Craig came behind him and kissed his shoulder, where there were even more bruises, "I mean, I technically _did_."

Tweek slapped his forehead away and looked down at his phone, immediately going on google to figure out a solution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might not be as frequent because I'm working on a few other ficsd. One's actually going to be part of this-a lengthy prom oneshot so be on the look out for that :))


	36. X-XXVII-MMXV

       They got another set of matching tattoos around the tail end of summer.

This time, they were both sober, and got it done professionally instead of a simple shitty stick and poke tattoo by Tweek’s 18-year-old coworker (he was around 22 or so now and ended up getting fired a month after that tattoo incident for getting caught smoking weed in the backroom).

Craig took the pain a little better than Tweek did, who had to have Craig’s hand running through his hair so he wouldn’t flinch upwards. It had only taken 45 minutes for each of them. And they left satisfied; tipping their artist well and posting it on social media the minute they got it out of the bandage.

     Craig immediately got an angry phone call from his dad who ranted that tattoos were unprofessional, and he’d never find another job if NASA didn’t work out (despite Craig loving his job and being in his early 30s).

Tweek’s mom lectured Tweek that he may regret it if he and Craig get a divorce. If they fall out of love, and the date that’s permanently inked on his right shoulder blade wouldn’t mean a thing. Tweek had her on speaker phone the whole time while feeding Brindle; nodding and saying a bored, ‘uh-huh’ at each pause. Craig smiled at him. There was no doubt in his mind that neither of them would have a drop of regret. Even if staying together wasn’t the case.


	37. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anon who told me to kill myself: but, why?

         Token, Nichole, and Clyde gave them a surprise visit around the end of October. 

Since Tweek works at the airport, he saw them in a split second, nearly shrieking and spilling the iced caramel macchiato he was brewing up all over the floor. When he had the chance, he ran up to them and gave Token and Clyde a tighteining hug; something very unTweek-like; but they both laughed and hugged back. He looked at Nichole, who was holding the back of an infant wrap, smiling at her. 

 

      Tweek left early and took them home, Craig's greeting was less enthusiastic as Tweek's but they all knew he was just as excited. He didn't stop looking at the small, 2 month old who hasn't woken up in Nichole's warm embrace. Her name was Esther, after Nichole's great-grandmother. Craig held her at one point when Clyde started talking about Stan finally proposing to Kyle, and them moving to Albequerque just a week afterwards. They planned to get married in early October of next year, two weeks before Stan's birthday. 

"You guys are going on 21 years," Token said, as Craig slowly gave Esther over to Tweek. Tweek's hands were shaking. He's never held a baby before. He's never had to have been this delicate on another human being, "that's gotta be a world record for childhood sweethearts." 

Craig scoffed, saying that Token and Nichole have been dating just as long, (which technically isn't true. They broke up in the middle 7th grade and didn't get back together until prom night senior year) but Token brushed it off. Clyde just whined about how he was tired of living the bachelor life. 

At some point, Craig brought out the guinea pigs, showing off their own 'kids', and Esther began to get fussy but Tweek had calmly handed her back to Nichole with no ease. They offered Token and Nichole the guest bed, and Clyde the couch. 

At night they heard Esther cry a few times, and Craig and Tweek looked at each other, as if they were thinking the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waking up and haven't even had my coffee yet so I'm sorry for any flaws


End file.
